I came back to find myself
by CMCrazies
Summary: JJ fell for someone bad, and things went bad, now its a fresh start as she moves back to her home time, can she find herself again? And can a childhood friend help her with that?
1. Chapter 1

**Just another new story, I got this idea, so let me know what you think and whether you think I should continue. **

**I came back to find myself**

**Chapter 1.**

Closing the door to the car, JJ stayed in complete silence. she hadn't spoke the whole car ride here. As her father opened the door, JJ followed him into the all too familiar house. walking up the stairs, JJ stopped at the room, slowly opening the door. taking a deep breath. she saw most of her stuff had been moved back in. dropping her bag down JJ sat down on the bed.

"Okay JJ, you can do this. you can become the old you again"

Walking into the kitchen, JJ sat down at the table.

"Dinners almost ready"

JJ nodded. looking at her mother. "I'm sorry"

"Sweetie"

"No, I went off the rails, I honestly don't even know who I am" she paused. "But i'm going to try, I promise"

Mark turned to his daughter. "I'll make you a deal"

"What kind of deal?

"You keep yourself out of trouble get the grades you need, and the money, you can go to any college you want"

JJ looked at her dad. "And If I don't?"

"You join the family business"

"Working on the farm"

"Exactly"

"You got yourself a deal"

/

Tying her hair into a pony tale, JJ applied a tiny bit of basic make up to make her look alive, grabbing her bag. JJ walked downstairs.

"You ready?"

"Well Knowing I'm going to be center of attention to been back totally" JJ said sarcastically"

"Watch your sarcasm"

"Sorry" JJ smiled.

"Have a good day sweetie"

"You too mom"

Getting out of her car, JJ took a deep breath. she hadn't been here since she was ten years old, she hoped people didn't recognize her. it had been seven years after all. Making her way to the office, she handed in her form, waiting for her class scheduled. luckily it was the beginning of the school year, and she wasn't the only new student, which she was grateful for. After collecting her forms, JJ took a tour round the school, finding what would be her form room for the year, walking in she saw a few students sat around. it was still early school wasn't starting for a other fifteen minutes, seeing the teacher, JJ handed her the form.

"Ah thank you ,and welcome"

JJ smiled. "Thanks, should I just take a seat anywhere?"

"Ugh, I only have two free seats so why not take the one next to Mr Lamontange"

JJ nodded. seeing the two empty seats one behind a girl and another behind a really hot guy, which she figured was Mr Lamontange, or as she knew him Will. taking a deep breath, JJ sat behind him. putting her bag down. looking round the room, she saw no one was paying attention.

"Hey there"

JJ looked forward seeing Will.

"Hi" JJ gave him a little smile.

"Your new right?"

"Not exactly"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

JJ raised her brow, seeing the smile on his face, she was about to answer but got cut off.

"Okay class we have two new students this year, we have Amy Carter and Jennifer Jareau"

JJ licked her lips, hoping no one would catch on to her name, she saw Will turn his head taking a quick glance at her.

As the day came to an end, JJ closed her locker seeing him stood there. "So your back"

"What's it got to do with you?"

Will sighed. "I don't know maybe cause we were close once"

JJ sighed. "Look I just wanna get on with school and go to college"

"See you around JJ"

JJ sighed, watching as he walked off, taking a deep breath. she headed home.

/

**What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Flash Back**

_Kissing him deeply, JJ pulled away, her hands still wrapped around his neck. "Baby, you wanna get out of here?"_

_JJ nodded, as she moved and stumbled a little. "I don't feel so good"_

_"Shh Todd is here" he said kissing her neck._

_JJ smiled. "Lets go"_

_As they got into the car, JJ sat back in the seat, she had a major headache, and felt really dizzy. she watched as Todd sparked up the bong taking in the fumes, "Lets go for a drive"_

**END FLASH BACK**

Sitting up in bed, JJ panted for air, letting out a little cry, JJ laid back down. as her breathing slowed down, JJ wiped away her tears. turning JJ looked at the clock. Climbing out of bed, JJ went downstairs, grabbing the tub of ice cream, JJ sat on the stool.

"What you doing up?" Sandy said turning on the light.

JJ sighed, lifting up a spare spoon.

"Ice cream for your thoughts" Sandy asked, sitting next to her, taking the spoon.

"I had another bad dream"

"About the accident?"

JJ nodded. "Why was I so stupid"

"Honey" Sandy said wrapping her arm around her daughter. "You wernt stupid, you just fell for the wrong boy"

"And look where it got me, I don't even know who I am anymore"

"Well, I'm hoping us all been back here will help you figure that out"

JJ nodded, wiping her eyes. "Your re opening the cake shop right?"

"Yes" Sandy said, running her hand through her daughters hair.

"Need a waitress?"

Sandy smiled. "Your hired"

/

Walking down the hallway, JJ noticed Will, walking over to him. "Hey"

"Oh hey" Will said turning to her.

"Look I'm sorry for been so cold the other day" she paused. "I've just been through a lot and"

"JJ" he cut her off. "It's been seven years, I get it, and I heard about your sister. I'm sorry"

JJ nodded. "Thanks" she whispered "But I was wondering if you wanted to catch up?"

Will smiled. "That sounds good"

"Well, My mom could use some help setting up, her new cake shop, wanna drop by after school and give us a hand?"

"I'll be there"

"Great" JJ gave him a little smile.

/ /

Hearing the bell on the door ring, JJ looked up. "You came"

"I said I would" Will smiled.

"Mom you remember Will Lamontange right?"

Sandy smiled widely. "Of course I do, come ere"

JJ laughed, watching as Sandy gave him a big hug. "You turned into one handsome young fella"

"Mom!"

"What you can't say you haven't noticed"

"Okay.. why don't you go try out your new oven"

JJ shook her head, watching as she went into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry"

"No, it's fine" he sighed. "So what you need help with?"

"How good are you at putting things together?"

"Give me the hammer and I'll show you"

Sandy watched from the kitchen, as JJ and Will interacted putting some of the furniture together.

"Oh baby girl your going to be just fine" She said to herself.

/

**So what did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad your all enjoying this. hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 3.**

JJ watched as her mother finished the final pieces of the cake. "Wow" JJ smiled. "I have totally missed this"

"I remember when you were a kid" Sandy smiled. "You and Will would come down Sunday's and make a cake and decorate them anyway you could"

JJ smiled. "I remember that"

"What else do you remember?"

"That he was my best friend, and we hated if we couldn't spend time together"

"And now?"

JJ sighed. "He's a great looking guy, who I'm getting to know again"

"Well hurry up and get in there"

"Mom!"

"What, I want you to find romance and Will's a great guy"

"I'm not ready for that yet"

"Well you never know, when feelings are true, they find a way through"

JJ smiled. "I'm gonna go set up for us to open"

Sandy smiled. "JJ"

"I know mom, your just looking out for me, and I'll think about it"

/

"What's a guy gotta do to get a slice of the best cake in here?"

JJ smiled. "Depends."

"Yeah"

"Yeah" JJ smiled, lifting the lid, placing the cake onto a plate.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome" JJ smiled.

"So is your mom around?"

JJ raised her brow. "And I thought you were here to see me"

Will laughed. "Oh I am, but my dad wanted to invite you round for dinner"

"I'll be right back"

/

After they had all eaten, Dinner, JJ helped Will clear off. "So there's this party this weekend"

"Oh" JJ sighed, drying the dish.

"JJ?"

"Sorry" she gave him a soft smile. "I think I'm going to skip that"

"Jen, ready to go"

JJ licked her lips. "Later"

Running a hand through his hair, Will let out a nod.

/

Opening the door, JJ saw Will. "Hey"

"Hey" he smiled.

"Why do you have pizza?"

"Well, I thought since you have been avoiding me all week" he paused. "I thought hanging with you would be better than some lame party"

JJ nodded, moving aside, letting him in.

Crossing her legs, JJ looked at Will putting down the slice. "I'm sorry didn't wanna go to the party"

Will looked at her. "Jay?"

"It's not that I didn't wanna go,or with you. It's just"

"Just what?"

"Lets eat" JJ said giving him a little smile.

After eating Will took the dishes and plates grabbing them some drinks. "So, You gonna tell me what's up?"

"I can trust you?"

"JJ, c'mon what's going on?"

"I really need a friend, not someone who's gonna judge me"

Will sighed, moving closer he took hold of her hand. "I'm listening"

Nodding JJ, bit her lip. "Last year, I got into some pretty bad trouble" she paused. looking at Will.

"I won't speak till you've finished.

"Which ended up with me in hospital half the summer"

"What happened?"

JJ looked away biting her lip. "I was dating this guy, thought he was great,but." she paused. "He was just another low life rich kid who loved to do drugs and drink"

"JJ"

"Can we stop" JJ said taking a deep breath."

"You can trust me"

JJ nodded, looking at him. "You don't hate me?"

"No, I can see your trying to do good so"

"I just wanna remember who I was, before the nice girl, who was shy and didn't care what boys thought, or how I looked"

"If it helps, I think your all those things"

JJ smiled looking at Will. "Thanks for hanging with me tonight"

"It beats getting hit on by a bunch of girls I could care less about" Will winked.

"Whatever"

/

Closing his locker, Will saw his friends.

"Hey boys"

"Where'd you go this weekend?"

"No where just spent some time with an old friend?"

"What that new girl?"

"Yeah" Will nodded.

"Whatever floats ya boat man"

"Thanks , Charlie, thanks."

"Aww, c'mon man, I'm messing"

Walking into the canteen, Will saw JJ sitting alone, after grabbing his food, he saw all his buddies. walking past there table, he sat down next to JJ. "You still like bacon and cheese on garlic bread right?"

"My favorite" JJ smiled.

"Then here you go, my treat"

JJ smiled. "Thanks"

"No problem" Will smiled, taking a bite before handing it to her.

"Hey" JJ slapped his arm. "I don't share food"

"Well now you do" Will said pinching one of her chips.

/

**What did you think? if anyone has any ideas they want to see, let me know I'll try my best to add them in. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Sorry that I'm only updating on weekends im working pretty much 40 hours all week, anyways here's the new chapter.**

**Chapter 4.**

_Flash back._

_Opening her eyes, JJ could hear a beeping noise, slowly turning her head, she saw her eyes were still burled. opening her eyes fully, JJ took a deep breath. "Mom"_

_Sandy Looked up, feeling JJ squeeze her hand. "Oh sweetie, finally, let me just get the doctor."_

_After the doctor left, JJ sat up, feeling the pain rush through her body, seeing her mother sit back down. "How long was I out for ?"_

_"A few weeks"_

_JJ nodded "What happened?" JJ gulped down a breath._

_"You got in an accident, you were drugged."_

_JJ felt the tears roll down her cheeks. "I remember" she looked at her mother. "Is"_

_"He's fine, he ended up with a broken leg"_

_JJ shook her head, "And me?"_

_Sandy, sighed, sitting on the bed next to her daughter. "Bad concussion which left you unconscious broken Ribs, sprained wrist, cuts and bruises"_

_"He got out, and I end up almost dying"_

_"Honey"_

_"NO!, I don't"_

_"Get some rest, you'll be better in no time"_

_/_

_Once JJ was finally let out of hospital she stayed away from everyone, she was all everyone would talk about, they blamed it all on her, all because he had a powerful father._

_Walking into the kitchen, JJ looked at her parents. "Mind if I go shopping with you"_

_"JJ"_

_"Please, I need to get out"_

_Sandy nodded. _

_As they walked round the supermarket, JJ walked with her hands in her pockets, she still had lots of cuts over her face, she noticed the stares from people._

_"Hey I'll go grab the cake stuff"_

_"Okay"_

_walking down the isle, JJ stopped looking up. "Todd"_

_"JJ" he said looking at her._

_"Look, I was gonna "_

_"Save it" JJ said grabbing some baking powder off the shelf._

_"Jay"_

_"DON'T YOU GOT OFF, CAUSE YOUR DAD HAS MONEY" she took a deep breath. "you almost killed me"_

_"JJ c'mon"_

_"Just stay the hell away from me"_

_walking off, JJ bumped into her mother. "You okay?"_

_JJ nodded. "I'm fine"_

_Sandy looked forward seeing Todd. "Lets go"_

_/_

_"Dad" JJ said sitting next to him._

_"Yes?"_

_"When you and mom were talking" she paused. "About moving back home"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Did you mean it?"_

_"Jennifer"_

_"No,I wanna go back"_

_"You do?"_

_JJ nodded. "I don't know who I am anymore, and everyone here. I just want to go home"_

_Nodding, her father pulled her into a hug. "Then were going home"_

_/_

_Standing in the doorway of her sisters room. JJ felt a hand on her shoulder. "You miss her"_

_"I wish, she was here to guide me through been a teenager"_

_Sandy smiled. "Your doing okay"_

_"I'm sorry for everything"_

_"I know sweetie, now you ready, everything's packed and your dads waiting in the car"_

_"I guess, the only thing I'm going to miss about this place is, her "_

_"Lets go, she's always with us"_

_JJ nodded, holding onto her necklace. _

_JJ watched as they drove out of the town, taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. "It's time to become me again" she said to herself._

_/_

**So what did you think? Thought id do a flash back chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the late updates working full days so don't time have to write. But anyways enjoy.**

**Chapter 5.**

Walking down the school hall way, JJ through her bag on her shoulder, walking past Will, JJ smiled at him, distracting him from his convocation with his friends. Watching as she walked past, Will gave her a little nod, watching as she walked past.

"I'll catch ya guys later"

"Dude"

"You don't get"

"Then tell us?"

"She was my first crush" Will said walking off.

Catching up, To JJ,Will placed his hand on her back. "Hey"

JJ stopped. "Hey" she looked at him.

"What ya doing tonight?"

JJ sighed, biting her lip. "Well My mom and dad went back to get the last of our belongings, so I was just going to enjoy the, house." she paused. "And eat lots of cake"

Will laughed. "Wanna share the cake?"

JJ nodded. "Okay"

/

Throwing her bag down in the hall, JJ looked round at Will. "So"

"That cake you were talking about?"

JJ smiled. walking into the kitchen, JJ took the lid of the cake tin, Grabbing two plates, she cut two pieces.

"So Can I admit something" Will said sitting down.

"I guess" JJ said looking at him.

Sighing Will looked at JJ. "I like you"

JJ nodded, biting a bit of the cake, taking a deep breath she looked at Will. "I know I've only been back a few weeks but" she paused.

"JJ"

"I like you too, I just i don't know if"

"How do you know unless you try"

JJ smiled. "I guess your right"

"Then will you go on a date with me?"

JJ blushed. "Yeah, I'll go with you"

/

Emily smiled at JJ. "So he asked you out?"

JJ nodded. "Yes, but I was wondering if" she paused.

"Tell you what kind of guy he is?"

JJ nodded. "I knew him as a kid but"

"JJ" Emily smiled. "I'm glad were friends, but Will he's a great kind guy, so don't hold back"

JJ smiled. "I guess I'm just scared"

"He's Will, your childhood crush right?"

JJ sighed. "Yeah"

"Then, just go for it"

"Thanks Emily"

panting for air, Will lent his hands on his knees."So what does everybody else think?" Will asked.

Morgan stopped running, collapsing onto the floor next to Will. "They don't get why your chasing after her"

Will nodded "Or why she isn't interested in them?"

Morgan laughed, "Something like that"

"She was my best friend until she moved away when she was ten" Will paused. "I guess having her back I forgot how much fun we used to have"

"And she's totally hot"

"And then there's that" Will shook his head, sipping his water bottle. "I like her man, I really do"

"Then don't listen to any of us, it's about time you got yourself a girlfriend. "

/

JJ looked up, placing the dirty dish into the tub, she smiled to herself, seeing Will and some other guys come in, seeing them go to a table,JJ took the dirty plates and cups into the kitchen, seeing her mother serving them. seeing her come back, JJ looked at her mother.

"What did I miss?"

"Will, might of asked me out on a date"

"And please tell me you said yes"

JJ blushed. "I might of done.

/

**So what did you think? and does anyone have an ideas that they want to see?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys if anyone has any ideas please let me know, I'm running out of them.**

**Chapter 6.**

Taking a deep breath, Will buttoned up his shirt, looking at himself in the mirror he let out a sigh. Grabbing his aftershave, Will sprayed it on. grabbing his watch. checking the time, he grabbed his jacket, keys and phone. Walking down the stairs, he looked at his dad giving him a nod. Pulling up at the flower shop, Will spent around fifteen minutes looking for the perfect flowers.

Curling the last of her hair, JJ pinned her fringe back, slipping on her shoes, JJ took a look at herself smiling, she hadnt warn anything like this in a long time, grabbing her bag, JJ walked downstairs. "Mom?"

"I'm here" Sandy said walking into the living room.

"Wow, Someones not a little girl anymore"

"Not too much?"

"Honey it's a simple beautiful dress"

"Thanks, I'm really nervous"

"JJ, you will be fine"

JJ smiled, hearing a knock on the door. "Guess I better go"

Sandy nodded, watching as JJ opened the door, JJ couldn't but smile when she saw Will stood holding a bunch of flowers.

"Wow" JJ smiled.

"You like them. "

JJ nodded, taking them, giving them a quick sniff. "There beautiful" JJ turned round handing them to her mother.

"Have fun" Sandy smiled taking the flowers.

Taking Will's hand, JJ walked with him to his car. "So where we going?"

"Oh now that's a surprise" Will winked at her.

JJ smiled, getting in the car.

/

JJ looked round the restaurant, she couldn't help but smile. it was a beautiful, she looked round at Will. "This is great"

"Yeah, thought if we were going on a date, Might as well be a proper date"

JJ smiled, hearing some music start to play. "Well I've never been on a date before" JJ looked at Will.

"Well I better make tonight perfect then"

After paying the bill, JJ and Will made there way out of the restaurant.

"Hey do you remember that park we used to play at?" Will said wrapping his arm around her back.

"Yeah?" JJ looked at him

Will smiled. "It's right round the corner"

Sitting down on the swing, JJ looked round the park. "It's still the same"

"Yeah, think it's a popular park, plus all the old stuff makes it more fun"

JJ smiled, swinging back and forth. "So tell me, what makes this the perfect date?"

Will smiled, moving his swing next to hers. "Well" he said locking his fingers with hers. "I'm here with you"

JJ blushed. "Will."

Will smiled, moving closer, he ran his thumb, along her cheek. cupping her neck, he pulled her close, slowly tracing his lips acorss hers. pulling away, Will smiled. "Now it's a perfect date"

JJ nodded biting her lip. kissing him back. "Now it's perfect.

/

Standing on the porch JJ looked at Will. "So what does this mean now?"

"Whatever you want it to mean"

JJ bit her lip. "Take it a step at a time?"

"I got you to kiss me, my next plan..." he looked at her.

JJ smiled, hitting him. "Lets just see how things go"

"I can do that" Will smiled kissing her again. "Good night JJ"

"Night Will" JJ smiled, feeling him kiss her cheek.

walking inside, JJ couldn't help but smile to herself, going into her room, she saw her mother had put the flowers in a vase, walking over JJ, took in the smile.

"How did he know they were your favorite?"

JJ turned around smiling at her mother. "I think, from when we were kids" JJ said laughing to herself

"What?"

"Nothing, he just"

"Don't let him go, he's good for you"

/

**What did you think? please give me ideas guys thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long update, I'm really running out of ideas so please share any you have or would like to see.**

**Chapter 7.**

Seeing JJ walking down the hall way, Will smiled,grabbing hold of her waist, he guided her down the hallway into an empty classroom.

"Hey"

JJ said turning seeing Will. "What are you doing?"

"This" he smiled, kissing her deeply.

JJ smiled returning the kiss, pulling away, she let out a laugh. "Do you want us to get caught?"

"Maybe"

JJ raised her brow. "No I don't want to get ya in trouble, but I missed you"

JJ blushed, "Did you now"

"I did" Will said taking her hand.

"Then, walk me to my next class before I'm late"

"Yeah, I guess I can do that" he smiled pecking her lips once again.

/

Licking her ice cream, JJ held onto Will's hand, seeing as his started to melt, laughing, she watched as it dripped down his hand. "I forgot how messy ice cream can be"

JJ smiled."Eat up"

Sitting on the bench, JJ took in the view of the pier, it hadn't change much from when they were kids.

"What you thinking in that pretty head of us"

JJ looked at Will. "Nothing."

"JJ"

"Just, I came back here to remember who I was"

"And?" he said wrapping his arm around her.

"I honestly don't remember who I was."

"Well if it helps I like the girl you are right now"

JJ blushed. "Will"

"I'm been serious, your smart cute, funny. You don't like to let people in, but your slowly breaking down that wall for me" he paused. "And your trying your best not to go back to ya old self, and I'm loving that"

JJ took a deep breath. moving closer to him, she slowly pressed her lips to his. "William Lamontange Jr, you are a charming young man"

"My daddy taught me well" he winked at her.

/

Standing in the hallway, JJ listened as her mother sang, cooking dinner."I miss your singing" JJ said walking into the kitchen.

"And I miss yours" Sandy said looking at JJ.

JJ went to speak. but closed her mouth. "I don't think I can anymore£

"Have you tried"

"No.. but maybe I will" JJ said leaning onto the counter.

Sandy smiled. "So what's going on?"

"What you mean?"

"Jen, you've had that smile on your face for the last three weeks, and I can only guess it's from a certain man with a southern accent"

"It may be"

"And"

"We came back here, cause I wanted to try and remember, who the little girl inside me was, and I may not be her, but I think I'm liking the girl I am right now"

"I'm guessing Will is too?"

"Are you and dad?"

"I think me and your father are pleased we havent heard any fighting our answering back from you, since we've been here"

JJ sighed. "I really was a hard kid to talk to"

"Well, right now, you remind me of my baby girl"

JJ smiled. "I love you mom"

"I love you too sweetie, now you here to help or what?"

"Depends on what your making?"

"Your's and your fathers favorite"

"I'm in" JJ.

/

**So what did you all think, if anyone has any ideas please let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter, and thought hey why not do a Halloween chapter, so enjoy.**

**Chapter 8.**

Walking into the shop, Will looked round. "Wow, you went all out"

"Well, it is JJ's favorite Holiday"

"Ah, yes who doesn't love a good Halloween"

JJ smiled, walking over to Will. "You better"

"Always have" he winked at her kissing her cheek.

"I'll grab us some cupcakes, then you can help" JJ smiled.

Placing the cupcakes down, JJ looked at Will. "So what's up?"

"I have a question "

"Ask"

"Emily's parents have this annual, Halloween party every year, and Emily tends to have her own in the guest house"

JJ nodded. "And you want me to go?"

Will nodded. "I know, your not into the whole party thing, but I promise, you don't have to drink or anything, we can just go and have fun"

JJ sighed. "Okay"

"Really?"

JJ nodded."I need to stop living in the past, and hiding from been hurt"

"Okay then" Will smiled.

"So what costumes did you have in mind?"

"How do you feel about been Cat woman?"

JJ laughed. "And I'm guessing you'll be batman?"

Will smiled. "Of course"

/

Putting on her mask,JJ looked at herself in the mirorr, she was wearing a leather dress, that had slits in both sides of the hips, and flared out at the bottom, not too short but short enough, with plan black high heels, her hair clipped at the front, and then all curled, her blue eyes, looked extra blue with the mascara and eyeliner she was wearing, along with the mask, that covered her eyes and nose.

JJ looked round at Will, "Well?"

"Damn"Will smiled, checking out his girlfriend. "I have to admit, you look hot in a leather dress and heels"

JJ smiled "Lets go batman"

Holding into Will's hand, JJ followed him inside, she saw lots of adults dressed up stood around, she spotted her mom and dad, giving them a little smile, she followed Will out back. "How long have you guys been doing this?"

"A few years now" Will smiled, opening the door to the guest house.

Walking in, JJ couldn't help but smile at the Halloween decorations, and the food and drinks.

"Hey you came" Emily said hugging JJ.

"Yeah, I love Halloween"

"You both look hot" Emily smiled, dragging JJ through into the living area.

"So right now, its just us lot, but got a feeling a lot more people are going to show up"

JJ nodded, Will could see she was un easy. "C'mon babe, lets a get a drink"

Standing by the drinks stand, JJ felt Will's hands wrap around her hips. "Relax, your okay i promise" he whispered in her ear.

JJ nodded. "I'm sorry, its just the last time, I was in a big group I ended up in Hospital"

Squeezing her hand, Will kissed her cheek. "Your safe me with"

JJ nodded,leaning her head back onto his chest. "C'mon we better go mingle"

/

Leaning her head onto Will's shoulder, JJ couldn't help but smile as they danced along with the music.

Smiling, Will tilted JJ's chin, pressing his lips to hers. "You okay?"

JJ nodded, looking round, "Can we go outside?"

Will nodded, taking her hand, they went outside, sitting down the steps. Seeing, she was a little cold, Will took off his cape wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Thanks" JJ smiled at her.

"What's up?" Will asked taking her hand.

"I just feel like If I let my self go and have fun, I'm going to turn back into the person I was"

"JJ"

"Will... I was an awful person, I had a boyfriend, but let anyone firlt with me, I'd just..."

"But your not that girl now"

JJ nodded, taking off her mask. "I don't even know why I did it any of it"

"Jay, listen to me"

"I don't care, who you were, or what you did, cause to me. your still the 9 year old girl who was my best friend, and came back. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen, the sweetest, cutest shy girl"

JJ sighed, wiping the tear from her cheek. "You mean that?"

"What you went through, change you for better, I mean look at you Your shy and cute, I love that"

JJ smiled, squeezing his hand. "I just need to let go"

Will nodded, cupping her cheek, he kissed her deeply. "Let go and move forward, you be who you want to be"

"I know I wanna be your girl"

"Well tonight your Batman's girl"

JJ smiled. "C'mon, Now I feel like I need a drink"

Will looked at her. "One drink" JJ smiled.

"You sure?"

"I gotta get past it, so yeah"

/

**Sorry it was a pretty lame chapter, anyone got any ideas? please let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long overdue update, Was my Birthday last week and had a hectic weekend etc then was working all week. anyways here's a new chapter. **

Opening the door Sandy smiled. "I take it your mom got my message?"

"Yeah, she did" Will smiled.

"Go enjoy your weekend, I'll take care of her."

"Make sure she eats, and takes the medicine."

"Oh I will"

Watching as The Jareau's drove off, Will locked the door, walking into the kitchen, he put the bag of food down on the side, warming up the soup, he placed it on the tray, carrying it upstairs. Opening the door, Will shook his head, placing the tray on the end of the bed, Will sat beside JJ, running his hand along her cheek.

"Mmm" JJ said opening her eyes.

"Hey"

"Will"

"Yeah, I heard ya were sick"

JJ nodded sitting up. "Is that soup for me?"

"Yeah, from the cafe. so it's good"

JJ smiled. "All are parents gone?"

"Yeah, they will be back Monday, which means, I'll be taking care of ya"

JJ smiled, taking the tray as Will sat next to her. "That I know I'm going to love"

/

Getting out of the tub, JJ slowly stood up, taking a deep breath, she wrapped the towel around her body, feeling a rush in her head, JJ stumbled into the bedroom, sitting quickly on the bed.

Will noticed JJ, still dripping wet, wrapped in the towel as she sat down. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just. a little lightheaded"

"I'll go get you a drink, lay down okay"

JJ nodded, laying down on the bed taking deep breaths.

pouring a fizzy drink, Will walked back into the room. "Ya know you look really hot in that towel right now"

"Will"

"Sorry, I'm a guy"

JJ smiled, taking the drink she slowly taking a sip. "Thank you"

Will nodded. "I can't wait for you to get rid of this cold"

JJ sighed, laying her head on his shoulder "Me too, i need to get dressed"

Will sighed, "Well"

"Will"

"I'm sorry, can you stand you?"

JJ nodded, putting the drink down, she stood up, grabbing her clothes, making her way back into the bathroom to change. Walking back in, JJ sat back down next to Will, pecking his lips.

"Hi"

JJ smiled. "I don't want to infect you"

"hmm. Guess I can resist you for a couple of days"

JJ hit him. "Try too"

"It may not happen" he kissed her.

"No, I don't wanna make you sick"JJ said pull away

Will sighed,"Fine, I'm hungry, join me in the kitchen"

JJ nodded, Following Will downstairs.

/

As Monday morning came around, JJ opened her arms, smiling she looked seeing Will laid fast asleep next to her, leaning over him, she looked over at the clock. sighing, JJ laid back down. Opening his eyes, Will looked round at the clock. "Guess we need to get up"

"School is calling" JJ said sitting up.

"You feeling better?" Will asked.

"Much actually" she gave him a soft smile.

Will smiled pecking her lips. "C'mon"

After school, JJ saw her parents car parked up, walking in the house, she dropped her bag down, sitting on the sofa next to her parents.

"You have fun?"

"We did, how you feeling?"

"Much better"

"Did, Will take care of you?"

"Yes, I just hope I havent infected him"

Sandy smiled. "I'm sure he will cope"

"He will." JJ smiled.

"What's with the smile?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy, and I have homework, so excuse me"

As JJ went upstairs, Sandy looked at her husband. "We did the right thing coming back here"

"She's my little girl again"

/

**So what did you think? and any ideas please please share them !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Would like to thank lexJl1 for part of this idea. ! keep the ideas coming I'm finding it hard to come up with ideas.**

**Chapter 10. **

Smiling, JJ wrapped her arms around Will's neck as he kissed her. Tracing his hand over he cheek, Will pulled away pecking her lips, running his hand down her leg. JJ kissed him deeply, feeling Will's hand move up her body, reaching her stomach, JJ pulled away. "Will"

"Sorry" he said kissing her forehead.

"No, no, It's not you... it's just.."

"Just what?" Will asked looking at her.

JJ sighed, sitting up she crossed her legs. "Have you had sex before?"

Will sighed, sitting up, he sat behind JJ, wrapping his arms around her waist. kissing her cheek. "JJ"

"Please just tell me"

Will nodded. "This is just between me and you" he paused. "No, I've always believed in waiting for the right girl"

JJ sighed, squeezing his hand.

"Have you?"

JJ sighed. "I don't know, I don't remember"

"JJ?"

JJ took a deep breath, "About a month before the accident, we were at a party" she paused. "I woke up in my underwear Todd wasn't there, and,my clothes were neatly in a pile"

Will sighed, Kissing the top of her head. "You know that doesn't mean anything right, ya might of just taken your clothes off"

JJ nodded, looking at him. "I know, and I want our first time, to be special"

"It will be" Will kissed her lips.

JJ smiled, laying her head onto his chest.

"So changing the subject" Will smiled. "You coming to match on Sunday?"

"mmmm" JJ pulled a face at Will. "You half naked, throwing punches into a ring..."

"You know you won't be able to stay away"

JJ laughed, "I'll be there to support you, but don't be mad If I don't watch the whole thing."

"As long as your there, i'll be fine, and besides, I'm going to win"

"You better"

Will smiled.

"So what's the school were up against?"

"East Wortley."

"Wait... that's the school I went to"

"Jay?"

"Sorry, it's just, I escaped there for a reason, I really hope I don't bump into anyone"

"You think he'll be there?"

"Well, I never thought Boxing was a sport he was into."

"It will be fine"

"I hope your right."

/

Seating in the stands, JJ looked round. Seeing the other team walk in.

"You okay?" Emily asked,

"No, I am not"

"JJ?"

"So, My ex boyfriend just walked in and looks like he's there star boxer"

Emily looked round, seeing a bunch guys all laughing at one guy. "Oh boy"

"Kill me now" JJ said, letting out a breath.

"Can he box?"

"I hope not, he got into a lot of fights"

"Hey ladies" JJ and Emily turned seeing Will and Derek"

"What's up?" Derek asked

"Todd's here" JJ looked at Will.

"Great, stay away from him yeah"

JJ nodded. "You don't have to worry about that"

"Good" Will smiled, leaning in he kissed her, whispering in her ear. "I'll kick his ass"

JJ smiled, kissing him back.

Watching from the other side of the gym, he saw JJ, he watched closely, seeing two guys go over, then the guy that was all over her. "Who's that?"

"That's Will Lamonatgne , he's top rank"

"Who's up against him"

"Why?"

"Let me"

"Todd Man"

"I'm fighting him"

/

Climbing into the ring, Will looked round at the gym, catching JJ's eye, he saw how nervous she looked, he had never seen her like that. taking a deep breath. He looked forward.

"Ready!" Refer.

As the fight started, Will made the first move, hooking a right hook, on Todd's cheek. Quickly moving he got every punch in he could, into his face, and ribs. stepping back. he felt the punch hit his hip. Will wouldn't lie to himself he took a deep breath,he had a good punch on him.

JJ took a deep breath, watching as they hit one another back and forth, she could tell all of Will's energy was going on winning, but also anger.

As the match ended, Everyone cheered, as Will through the last punch,throwing Todd to the ground. Will smiled, nodding,as the refer held up his arm.

JJ let out a sigh of relief, she looked round at Emily. "This may not end well"

"Why?"

"Todd, never loses, always gets what he wants"

"We won't let him near you"

JJ nodded.

/

Getting up off the stands, JJ smiled wrapping her arm around Will's waist. Will kissed her forehead. "You okay?"

JJ nodded, looking at him.

"Your good man"

Will felt JJ tense up, squeezing his hip where he had been hit. rubbing her back, he turned them both, looking back at Todd. "Thanks"

"JJ"

JJ sighed, looking away. biting her lip. "Lets go" she whispered.

"What no hello."

"Okay, let's go." Will sighed, moving with JJ.

"You must think your all that, star boxer, hot girlfriend, too bad she doesn't give anything up you know what I mean"

JJ pulled on Will's arm. "He's not worth it, c'mon"

/

Pulling up outside Will's house, JJ followed him inside not saying a word, sitting down on the bed, she stayed quiet.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Will kissed her forehead.

Changing into some of Pj's she kept at Will's JJ got comfy in the bed, turning on the TV. As Will came out of the shower, JJ notcied the marks on his body. "Do they hurt?"

"Nar, my hip does, but that's it, just a simple bruise"

JJ sighed, watching as he got dressed. "Least we learnt one thing"

"Yeah" Will said sitting down, pulling on his boxers"

"I never gave it up" JJ said climbing behind Will.

Will smiled. "I am so glad about that, but." He said turning to her. "Your upset, and we are not having sex"

"Who said anything about sex"

Will let out a cocky smile. "Come ere"

JJ smiled, feeling, Will lay down on top of her. " I love you" JJ said running her hand down his chest.

"I love you too" Will kissed her deeply.

/

**Thought I'd leave it there, I made up the name of the high school what did you think?**


End file.
